lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Amara Hecate
Amara Hecate, daughter to an incredibly long line of sorcerers and sorcereses, magicians and wizards appropriately called the Hecate Crest after the goddess of Magic herself, is an amazingly powerful, and even for her species, beautiful Asari "witch" hailing from a a rather large continent of a concealed Kingdom known as Deimos, who moved over to Supreme City in the hopes that she might avoid the sheer quantity of discrimination within the human remnants of the Kingdom who oppose the introduction of the Asari, a race with the potential to overpopulate and shift the population dynamics of the Kingdom. A woman of notable intellectual prowess counterbalanced with an incredible fervency for her desires, as well as a restless curiosity that might have one see her in some, rather strange professons or occurences. With an expected lifespan of 1544.3 years Amara's incredible youth compared to the rest of her species puts her in a strange position considering her power. Quite a talented exotic dancer, Amara has worked at several nightclubs for those willing to take in a woman who is only a member of the most sensual race in the known universe within the terrestrial realm. As the Witch of Deimos, Amara's incredible power is not one to be underestimated, no matter what one might see her doing, as whatver she does, she does because she wants to do it at that specific moment. It should be noted that Amara is in fact perhaps one of the most important political figures due to being born of the Hecate Crest and of their main family in the Prestiged Council, and is even the heir to the Prestiged Household. As a result, this gives her not only a powerful influence on Earth and the entire secondary continent of the planet, and with her Council and Matriarch blood into the grander Asari civilization Amara connects both the worlds of her family and entire civilization and links it to her name Hecate, melding their links and having them fall under one power. In fact, due to her incredible magical potential and sheer wealth, Amara also to an extent controls much of universal trade, being apart of the family that subtly invests the most into it, and with their influence can halt the movements of shipments or redirect them, and is lucky to experience perhaps the most expansive family library ever created by two members of the same race. While the sheer power, economically, politically, socially, and magically that Amara possesses could be utilized to do incredible things, nevermind the fact that her species is the single most powerful race behind universal cultural development, Amara is currently in the "Maiden" stage in her life, and with the desire to explore and experience that comes along with youth, that may not currently interest her. Appearance A relatively petite figure, Amara is said to be exceptionally beautiful even among races like the Asari and Twi'Leks, both species known for their nearly unrivaled beauty. Wielding an inherently curvaceous figure with similarly voluptuous "assets", Amara could be found on many magazines and posters in star systems further from Earth as a sex symbol, model and to some, a warrior due to her choice to become an exotic dancer at the extremely young age (to Asari atleast) of 21 years old. Coveted by many of both genders due to her race's monogendered and inherently bisexual physiology, Amara's beauty is known across most of the Milky Way Galaxy and if one searches deep on the universal internet, it should be to no surprise that some very provocative pictures of her on the internet which only helped to fuel the universe's subtle lust for Asari women to begin with. Despite lacking hair like most of her race, Amara's incredible proficiency in magic even allows her to take the form of a similarly seductively appealing human female at will should she need to keep her true form on the low. With the naturally calming blue colour of her skin already beginning to appeal to all those who look upon her, making them feel an incredibly calm air prior to even noticing anything about her body, the rest of her physique begins to take it's toll on the eyes of those who gaze upon her figure, her wide hips and narrow waistline drawing in the observer like a strong current in the middle of a powerful river, the hourglass figure reflecting itself around the room as the most praiseworthy thing in the room, almost tempting those who gaze upon the lower half of her body to bow in humble worship. Not too muscular, but not fat either, Amara's physique is the ideal blend between muscle and fat that one would want in a woman, or as the human slang goes, she has fat in all the right places. Her flexible, cartilage based crests running down her scalp give the illusion of having hair, and almost like a Twi'lek, come branching out from both sides behind her head in a similar manner to their "flesh-horns" in front, with a seperate set of branches forming the rest of her head. Her dark blue eyebrows contrast with the mild lighter blue of her eyes which reflect the colour of her complexion, her complexion being one of a perfect, unblemished skintone free of skin defects or even birthmarks, truly proving how alien she is compared to most humans. Sliding one's eyes down her body and past her incredibly delicate looking nech bearing the slightest bits of her most common apparel, one observes two perfectly formed mounds of flesh that seem to throb and bounce with every movement she takes, somehow without hindering any of the incredibly agile maneuvers she makes within such a club. These round orbs, are deceptively large, seemingly appearing smaller than they actually are because of how she chooses to dress at times, forming one of the two main "tourist attractions" of her body. Going even further downwards, past her narrow waistline and towars her beautifully crafted hips, to the back of her body we have a beautifully crafted asset that forms the second tourist attraction. Literally the most perfect ass''et one could possibly have from the scientifc formula for the perfect butt. With a firmness to the touch, a resillience preventing undue wobble and bounce, and with soft, flawlesss skin, Amara possesses the perfect female derrierre, and with her incredibly slender thighs, plump enough to be just thick enough but not too thin either, Amara's cans are definitely a sight to behold. These long slender legs make way to delicately carved feet, with deep azure nails engraved with intricate markings of two dragons and dancers in "interesting" positions covering the extraterrestrial equvalent of keratin she refers to as finger and toenails. But apart from her physique, like any reputable exotic dancer worth their salt, Amara has a large amount of dedicated outfits in her wardrobe, ranging from her common everyday garb, nightclub outfits, and even her combat gear, and with her shapeshifiting capabilities, can make slight alterations to her physiology so she appears like a different person every morning. Personality History Powers and Abilties Inherent Abilities '''Superhuman Strength: '''Amara, as an Asari born from interbreeding with powerful magicians and strange races from across the universe, possesses several traits that result in an astounding raw physical strength for her race and her age as an Asari, her raw physical strength said to be easily comparable to the likes of a Super Saiyan or fully powered Kryptonian at an extremely young age, (even more so to the Asari) of merely five years old, Amara's supernatural strength seemingly rendering to the dust anything that fell before it even at that age, and lifting entire cities worth in tonnage before she was even capable of advanced calculus (which, due to her raw intelligience, was also really, really, really, really young). As of now, Amara's blows are said to rock the entire moon she stands on by virtue of a mere, unaccounted for shockwave, and has had to be measured on a unique scale known as the Arale scale of physical strength. With strength so vast that she could kill even a normal man several times over while holding back tremendously without even any augmentations to her natural strength, it is said that to get into combat with such a woman is to be asking for one's death, and has even been noted to have the strength of the first Asari to be born into the Hecate Crest who had the power to shatter a planet in two with naught but a stomp, but to a lesser level as she is still seemingly attempting to learn how to control such an imaginable power (though, piss her off enough and have her go complete berserk and you'll have to prepare your anus in advance). Amara's slightest finger movements can produce powerful gusts of raw kinetic energy that have been shown to produce powerful gusts of wind capable of slicing through both objects and people on accidental occurences. '''Superhuman Speed:'On the other hand, Amara's race by nature possesses an incredible amount of speed to begin with,known for being incredibly nimble, which was only further magnified by the introduction of other species into the bloodline. This interbreeding of offspring led to Amara being born with absolutely pheonemal speed at the very same age that her speed became comparable to a Super Saiyan she was already sidestepping energy waves fired at her by the advanced machinery of her people, even under an enhanced gravity. In fact, Amara is so incredibly quick that she must absolutely restrain her own speed at all times lest she cause a planetary catastrophe or incredibly huge man-made "Act of God", constantly wearing powerful gravitational simulators, momentum drainers, and other strange devices and seals to restrain her incredible speed and even then her speed has been shown to outfly FTL vehicles and seemingly allow her to teleport (without actually teleporting) mid-fight. In fact, with her accelerated levels of speed, her body processes information incredibly faster and as a result can react to even the most minute changes in the environment over a seemingly infinitesimal period of time, having her dodge attacks that might have even appeared to be point blank. Superhuman Endurance/Durability: '''Amara, though appearing to have a physique so fragile it would break away at one's touch or just an incredibly soft skin, is incredible durable in the same way that every other physical attribute of hers is so much more amplified than that of any regular being, capable of taking immense amounts of damage and punishment of all forms, proving to be able of living in even the hottest and coldest of conditions, resisting some of the most powerful and incessant diseases, and tanking enormous energy waves, as well as posssessing a seemingly inexhaustible reserve of stamina that appears to only increase instead of decrease with every action she decides to take, and even similarly resillient in the psychic and psionic fields. Amara's bodily tissues and basic elements are incredibly tough/durable and solid, and has an incredibly reinforced circulatory system, boosting almost all aspects of her physical capabilities. '''Superhuman Agility: '''By mere virtue of her species, Amara is incredibly agile, moving from one motion to the other pretty much effortlessly and do any number of complicated gymnastic actions with almost no effort, and swing from things with the utmost of ease. Having the ability to change her body's position efficiently, when combined with Amara's contortionist level of flexibility, (to the point she appears almost elastic), Amara is capable of deftly avoiding most attacks thrown her way as well as simultaneously defending against and getting the drop on her opponents with naught but her incredible agility, and with such enhanced agility, her dexterity is also that much more increased by default, having almost perfect control over her limbs, muscles, and digits, being unable to be clumbsy or fumble. Amara has displayed perfect balance and equillibrium on several occasions and has even proven her ability to juggle effortlessly without the slightest flaw, stand on unstable surfaces, and incredible accuracy without the slighest sign of disorientation. As a result, Amara is capable of moving in any manner of physical actions completely flawlessly, and thus births her unnatural technique in "dancing", combat, and even general athletics. '''Soul/Essence Sight: '''A devoted practicioner of Shiari, Amara has awakened the special bloodline trait of seeing the spiritual energies that go to make up the next group of lifeforms in the universal spiritual reincarnation cycle, allowing her to perceive the souls of others whether those living or dead, and can even judge the personality and character flaws of the person being observed by mere observation and reading of their particular soul, and allows her to read past any shapeshifting and disguises of her opponents no matter what they might actually attempt to do, and see through illusions due to her soul/essence sight. For the sake of full continuous reproduction of the species, Amara's race has also evolved the ability to immediately know anything about a person's sexual life, as Amara can now track down the beings if they are pretty powerful and meld and drain them using her Ardat-Yakshi. '''Selective Ardat-Yakshi: '''Ardat-Yakshi is a rare genetic condition in asari, specifically affecting their nervous systems. Although the condition does not harm the asari, during mating the Ardat-Yakshi's nervous system completely overpowers and dominates that of her mate's, causing hemorrhaging in the victim's brain, and ultimately death in extreme cases. As a result, the Ardat-Yakshi becomes smarter, stronger, and deadlier after each encounter. Ardat-Yakshi also have the innate ability to dominate the minds of others. However, due to the actual process of mating for Asari, Amara does not necessarily have to "mate" to have this process activate as she simply has to mind-meld, not necessarily producing offspring. In addition, Amara can even choose who she wants to apply this on, with her getting an even greater return the stronger the opponent is, and while perhaps apart from mating the effectiveness can be somewhat resisted, if actual mating was to ever take place and she chose to murder you, you stand no chance. : '''Domination: Amara can utilize her biotic power to dominate several organic target's mind, having her abilities allow her to subjugate the wills of those around her by disrupting the synoptic harmonics of someone else, before altering them to have them completely reverse their perception of friend and foe. Immense Longevity '''Supernatural Attraction: '''Amara, as an Asari, and as an expectionally beautiful Ardat-Yakshi possessing Asari at that, has flowing through her veins the incredible beauty of the Asari as possessed by her entire race that seemingly works on absolutely every species in the known universe. Amara's attractivness is incredibly potent, to the point that it deludes species around her that her beauty even conforms to their race's standards by merely existing, seeming to take on whatever appears to be the most beautiful features possible to them. Amara, is exceptionally beautiful, with her body constantly emitting extremely powerful attractive pheromones that are simply a direct reflection of her actual beauty, meaning that unlike most beings, it is not the pheromones that make her beautiful, but the pheromones which have been so magnified by her beauty. With this, Amara can bend both men and women of any sexual orientation and of any age around her fingertips, her voice coming off and cooing their auditory systems and when added to her raw visual beauty, seemingly hypnotizing all those she graces and having them fulfill her slightest suggestion, and even get away with crimes simply because she's beautiful, having escaped a slew of arrests on accidental offenses after first trying out her Ardat-Yakshi ability just by charming the Department sent after her, her presence naturally inducing pleasure and removing inhibitions. Amara's body is known for having person's long for her favour and affection and even has repeatedly shown to have them hesitate or even breakdown when being mentally commanded to attack her. Amara can also simply speak with concentrated subliminal seductive power to activate the brain's pleasure centers by touch, voice and/or thought to attract and seduce her targets and make them subliminally become seducted, working on almost any target as they believe they were the one;s having such thoughts. It is rumoured that this power was magnified due to the intermarriages of the Hecate Crest concentrating this ability but it is unsure, and Amara at times covers her face to attempt to block out the ability's effectiveness despite her body continuing to emnate most of it regardless. Psionics Amara Magic Magic Fruit: Mero Mero The Mero Mero No Mi is an extremely powerful fruit that contains the magical essences of a vast cluster of spiritual consciousnesses according to the Shiari code and religion, known as a Magic Fruit, which bestows upon the user a specific power depending on the collective consciousness's attributes. With this fruit, Amara is capable of weaponizing her race's incredibly beauty even further, as she becomes capable of petrifying any opponent that has had even the mildest thought of lust or perversion towards her, whether in the present or in the past, and if a victim is completely petrified they lose the capacity for consciousnesss and become much more vulnerable to physical damage as well as incapable of dodging due to of course, already being entirely petrified almost as if their bodies had been transmuted into stone. Whether male or female, homosexual or heterosexual, this fruit has only served to magnify Amara's supernatural attractive powers towards literally any entity as all forms of lust are far strengthened and aimed towards her to make people in the area far more vulnerable to petrification, allowing her to entice both males and females, with 0 to little effort, with their petrification effectively putting people under suspended animation. On the other hand, Amara can instantly petrify whatever she touches whether living or non-living, or by physically striking the object, regardless of lust. Enhancement Enhancement is a Curse that enhances the body of the target in a myraid of ways according to however Amara sees fit, from strength, to physical sensations in an excruciatingly painful (for others) process. With this power, Amara can greatly increase the sensitivity to pain of any being, even transforming those who could tank several levels of incredibly powerful attacks unfazed to weak little playtoys to her power that scream and moan in terrible agony from the slightest hit and causing iontense pain to even breathe, and can spread the Curse and the effect she wishes to conjure across the area at will ovoer an immense range with a force capable of destorying stone pillars, and even increase integers for parameters of a target inversely, removing things like energy capacity and even the capabilities of the senses to perceive the world around them, forcing to go completely blank to everything around them but sheer unabridled pain. Extremely powerful in combat situations, one's defensive power can suddenly decrease and leave a gap for Amara's attack, reflexes can diminish, and their skill can completely disappear. Even things like regenerative speed and magic power can be affected, and even intelligence reduced. However, on the other hand, Amara can apply this power to herself almost endlessly, allowing her to strengthen herself every second without any known limit, from drastically improving her physical condition, to skill in combat, and even general magical aptitude. She can even manipulate and enhance her metabolic system should it be necessary, as well as her nails and saliva to produce claws/talons and acidic saliva that melts through even the most durable of alloys. Transformation Magic Amara is incredibly talented in Transformation Magic, allowing her to completely change her form to take the forms of others at her slightest whim. Not only can Amara change her outward appearance, but she can also change her clothes, gain additional features like wings and/or gills, and even seemingly shapeshift her magical signature and essence reading. Dark Energy Field Amara is capable of creating powerful mass effect fields by manipulating dark energy with her mind, otherwise known as biotic powers/biotic magic. Usually, biotic power is directly dependent on the species and individual, and as one of the only races in the entire universe to possess this power naturally, Amara is in a key position to become one of the most powerful biotics ever. This alone grants Amara an astonishing amount of telekinetic power, allowing her to accomplish feats such as flying, halting and rethrowing entire starfleets in the opposite direction along with their flagship/capital ship, and even locking down the biotic gravity of a target so intensely they become telatively immobilized, even replicating the effects of a black hole if she so desires. In fact, this telekinetic power is so great that she can send out extremely powerful biotic shockwaves that disrupt the terrain for vast swathes of land/distance, and boost her own physical attributes such as her speed. Withh the ability to affect her own mass, Amara can effectively phase through solid objects and immediately regain tangiblity upon leaving by reabsorbing her mass, or even constantly shift the mass of beings to constantly cuase them to wound them on an extremely narrow level (imagine psionic blades composed of the target's own mass.) Defensively, barriers of dark energy and mass effect fields can be erected to defend herself, or even concentrate biotic power into orbs around her that explode on contact if one comes too close to them. Category:Pages added by Vegeta2314 Category:Females Category:Asari Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II